Sleeping Mew Mew
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Princess Zoey/Ichigo has fallen under a spell, thanks to Yzma and her Cheetahs. The only way the curse will break is her true love's kiss... Prince Odd. Odd x Zoey
1. Chapter 1

(One of my first 'Sleeping Beauty' parodies, although I've never seen the movie, but I've seen clips of the movie

(One of my first 'Sleeping Beauty' parodies, although I've never seen the movie, but I've seen clips of the movie. Anyway, enjoy!)

Long ago, in a kingdom far away, there lived a king named Simba and his fair queen, Nala. Many years, the couple had longed for a child of their own. One day, their wish was granted as a daughter was born and they named her Princess Zoey.

Chorus: **Princess Zoey…**

Her birth had given their lives great joy and happiness. Soon enough, Simba had declared a holiday so that everyone in the kingdom could come and pay homage to the newborn princess. And so, our story starts on that joyful day…

Chorus: **On that joyful day,**

**On that joyful day!**

A crowd of cartoons, humans, friends and talking animals walked towards a silver palace to meet their future queen. As they did, a song plays in the background.

Crowd: **Joyfully now to our princess we come**

**Bringing gifts and all good wishes too, we pledge our loyalty anew**

**Hail to the Princess Zoey!**

**All of the subjects adore her!**

**Hail to the king, hail to the queen!**

**Hail to the Princess Zoey!**

**Health to the princess, wealth to the princess**

**Long lives the Princess Zoey!**

**Hail Zoey! Hail Zoey!**

**Health to the princess, wealth to the princess**

**Long lives the Princess Zoey!**

**Hail to the king, hail to the queen!**

**Hail to the Princess Zoey!**

Later, inside the castle, the crowd gathers as some look into a crib while King Simba and Queen Nala look on proudly, welcoming their guests. Soon, they would be meeting an old long-time friend of theirs. Then, a fanfare is heard as a royal servant named Edaurdo stepped up.

"Their royal highnesses from the Kingdom of the Pride Lands, Senor King Xiro and Senor Prince Odd!" Eduardo announced.

At that moment, two figures entered the room. The first is a brown lion with a black mane, a gold crown, a red cape and green-bluish eyes. Next to him was a young boy with yellow hair that had a purple stripe in the middle. They are none other than King Xiro and his adopted son, Prince Odd. Odd bows to the couple and Simba stands up and hugged Xiro. The two had been the best of friends ever since they were cubs.

"Today's a great day, isn't it, Simba?" Xiro smiled.

"You got that right. And the next day, it'll unite both our kingdoms!" Simba agreed, smiling as well.

Yes, they dreamed one day that their kingdoms would untie as one. Thus today, it was announced that Prince Odd would be betrothed to Simba's newborn child. As Odd brought his gift forward, he smiled, unknowingly, upon his future bride.

Another fanfare is heard as three figures appeared in the center of the room, within a cloud of white smoke.

The first is a black hedgehog with a brown muzzle, white fuzz on his chest, and red marks on his arms, legs, quills, and around his eyes, which were also red. He had on a brown hat with a red feather and wore a red sleeveless shirt with a golden symbol of the musketeers, tan pants, tan gloves, brown boots and a blue cape.

The second was a human-like black cat with brown eyes and parts of his fur were white. He wore the same attire as the hedgehog. Behind him is the third figure, which was a pink chubby starfish, who also had the same attire.

"The most honored guests, the three noble Musketeers! Senor Shadow, Senor Mistofflees, and Senor Patrick!" Eduardo announced happily.

Shadow, Misto and Patrick walked over to the cradle, smiling at the newborn infant. "Aw, the little one…" Misto smiled. Patrick began to make a silly face, but Shadow pulled him back, in case the starfish frightened the child, who giggled at them.

The musketeers then stood in front of Simba and Nala, removing their hats as they bowed and said, "Your Majesties…"

"Nice seeing you again, boys…" Simba greeted.

"All three of us have a gift each to bless on the child. No more and no less." Shadow said as he walked over to the crib, taking out his sword. (A.N: Let's just say the swords are magic in this parody, okay?) "Young Princess Zoey, my gift to you will be the gift of beauty itself."

As he waved his sword, it gave off a scarlet sparkling aura.

Chorus: **One gift, beauty rare**

**Mauve of the flower in her hair**

**Lips that shame the red, red rose**

**She'll walk with springtime, wherever she goes…**

Next, Misto walked up to present his gift and took out his own sword. "Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song…" then, Misto waved his sword, which gave off a golden aura.

Chorus: **One gift, the gift of song**

**Melody her whole life long**

**The nightingale's her troubadour**

**Bringing her sweet serenade to her door…**

Then, it was Patrick's turn as he walked up, taking out his sword. "Sweet Princess, my gift shall be-!" before he said anything else, the castle's doors swung open, much to everyone's surprise. Then, a purple mist of smoke filled in the center of the room. When it cleared up, the three musketeers looked both shocked and angry at who was standing there… an old witch and her three pet cheetahs!

The witch had light purple skin, round blue earrings, a round dark purple hat with a pinkish gem in the middle and a black long-strapped dress. She also had what looked like a long fluffy white tail of a cat. The three cheetahs, Sabor, Cheetayta and Cheetahto smirked evilly with their master as the woman scratched behind Sabor's ear.

"_Yzma and the Cheetahs!" _Misto gasped in shock.

"What does that witch and her kittens want here?" Patrick asked angrily.

"_Patrick, shush!" _Shadow hissed, covering Patrick's mouth with his hand.

Yzma smiled, "Well, this is a splendid assemble. King Simba, the royalty, the children, the gentry and…" before she finished, Yzma chuckled at Shadow, Misto and Patrick. "How very quaint… the Emo-Hog, the Fraidy Cat, and the Tubby fish…"

"Why you-!!" Patrick growled as he tried to charge Yzma, but Shadow and Misto held him back by his cape.

"I'm only here to see why I didn't receive an invite." Yzma wanted to know.

"You weren't wanted around here!" Patrick snarled.

"Not like we cared anyway." Shadow added with a frown. Misto nodded in agreement.

"Not wa-?" Yzma then chuckled, "Well, this is rather awkward. And to think my pets and me were overlooked. Well, we might as well get going…" Yzma added as they started to leave.

"So wait. None of you are offended by this?" Nala asked.

"Of course not, Miss Nala. But to show that we'll spoil nothing…" Yzma then smirked evilly, "I also have a gift for the young infant…"

Upon hearing this, Shadow, Misto and Patrick stood in front of the crib, drawing out their swords in case Yzma planned to do something that might harm baby Zoey.

"Attention all, here's how it will go. Indeed, Princess Zoey shall grow to be graceful and beautiful, and those who know her will love her. _But…_" Yzma added as she whirled up an image of monsters and demons. "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…" as she said 'spinning', an image of a sharp spindle on a fast-spinning wheel, _"…and __**DIE!!" **_on 'Die', the image changed to show Princess Zoey, all grown up and lying on a bed, dead.

Queen Nala gasped in horror and grabbed her daughter, holding in concern and exclaimed, "Oh no!" Yzma and the cheetahs just laughed evilly at this.

"Seize that monstrous witch and her pet cheetahs!!" King Simba ordered angrily.

"Get her!" Shadow shouted as he, Misto and Patrick charged at Yzma and the cheetahs. As they closed in, Yzma created a fiery barrier that appeared around them. "Stand back, you fools!" she shouted and an explosion occurred, making the musketeers back off. As Yzma laughed evilly, she completely disappeared. Everyone was still shocked about Yzma's 'gift'. Nala still embraced her child carefully, looking at Simba with concern.

Shadow noticed their worried looks. "I know it's really hard for you, your highnesses, but maybe Patrick can do something about this."

"Yeah, and I haven't even given my gift yet." Patrick added as he and Misto walked up.

"Can't one of you just undo this curse?" King Simba asked, hopefully.

"No, we're sorry…" Misto sighed. "Our powers may be great, but Yzma's is even greater."

"Maybe Patrick's gift could help." Shadow said as he pushed Patrick forward. The starfish looked at the others concerned, "But I…"

"You can do this, Pat… we believe in you." The hedgehog said, placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick smiled and then gave a look of determination as he waved his sword, giving off a purple aura as he spoke, "Sweet Princess Zoey… if this is a trick of Yzma's, a spindle your finger might prick. Not in death, but in deep sleep… and from this slumber you shall awake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall be broken…"

As Patrick finished, a column of light rains down upon the group.

Chorus: **For true love conquers all…**

"…You think this'll work?" Misto asked.

"At least he's not reading from a candy wrapper this time." Shadow added.

"What?" Patrick turned around, brown smudges on his face. Shadow and Misto stared blankly until Patrick wiped the stuff off. "I was kidding…" the two just rolled their eyes.

(Read, review and suggest please!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Second chapter, enjoy please

(Second chapter, enjoy please!)

Okay, so here's how it all went. Even though Patrick switched the curse around on Princess Zoey, King Simba was still fearful for his own daughter's life. Therefore, he ordered on that day that every spinning wheel in the kingdom was to be burnt. So it was done, as every spinning wheel they could find was thrown into a huge bonfire to be burnt to ashes.

From up on the balcony outside the throne room, Shadow watched, as the bonfire got bigger from the window with a look of concern on his face. "Oh, for the love of…" Shadow groaned, "This is just getting out of hand!" he then went over to Misto and Patrick, who were sitting in the thrones, having drinks and snacks.

"Oh come on, Shadow. Relax and have a bit of soda." Misto insisted.

Shadow sighed and took his drink from Misto, who handed another one to Patrick. "Besides, I'm sure things will work out somehow." The cat magician reassured them both.

"Yeah, a bonfire isn't going to stop Yzma." Patrick added as he took a few cookies.

"Exactly. But if it doesn't, then what will?" Shadow frowned.

"Well… suppose we've reasoned with her…"

"Reason?!" Shadow stared at Misto in disbelief.

"With Yzma? Are you crazy?" Patrick exclaimed.

"Well, she can't be that bad, Shad." Misto said, scratching behind his own ear.

"Oh, believe me. She's bad enough already!"

"_Ooooooohhhh…_I'd like to turn her into a fat, old jellyfish and milk the _JELLY _out of her!" Patrick grumbled, pouting. (A.N: Think of Patrick's pout looking like Dawson's from 'the great mouse detective' when he and Basil are in the trap. It's really funny.)

"Now, now, Patrick. You shouldn't say things like that." Misto frowned at the starfish.

"Misto's right, Pat. You remember our magic doesn't work like that anyway." Shadow agreed.

"We can only use it for good and happiness." Misto added.

"Well, that'll make me happy." Patrick sipped his soda.

"But there has to be some way…" Shadow muttered, thinking. He then smiled and turned to the others, "Hey, maybe there is!"

"Is there?" Misto asked, "What, Shadow? What?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Patrick asked as he and Misto came over. At that moment, Shadow yelped and covered both their mouths. "Whoa, whoa! Not here! Even walls have ears and someone's bound to eavesdrop." The hedgehog looks around a corner, turned to Misto and Patrick, and made a 'follow me' gesture. "C'mon, quick!"

With a wave of his sword, Shadow shrunk him, Misto and Patrick to the size of an average rat. They land on a small table and entered a little jewel box. As Patrick entered last, Shadow closed the lid behind them. As Misto made a light appear, Shadow spoke up, "_I can turn her into a flower."_

"Who, Yzma?" Patrick asked confused, "Cause I don't the cheetahs will like that…"

Shadow stared annoyed and corrected, "No, not Yzma. I meant Princess Zoey!"

"Oh, good. Cause I think she'll make a dazzling rose." Misto said.

"It makes sense, since a flower doesn't have fingers and it won't be able to prick a spindle." Shadow added.

"And she'll be safe!"

"But what about flames or a cold frost?" Patrick asked.

Shadow groaned, disappointed, "Man, I've forgot about that part…"

"Well, she's always ruining our plans… not to mention my plants." Misto said.

"Right, Misto. It's pretty clear she'd expect that to happen." Shadow agreed, frowning.

"Yeah, she knows everything!" Patrick muttered.

"That's not really true, Patrick." Misto said to Patrick, "Yzma and her cheetahs don't know a single thing about love, kindness or even helping others in need. All I know is they are more miserable than…"

"Misto, wait. That's it!" Shadow exclaimed upon hearing what Misto said. "I know something that might work and Yzma won't suspect a thing." He paused and said to himself, "_Now let's see… need to make sure this'll work. The old abandoned house Knuckles once used, I don't think he'll mind. Plus, Simba and Nala may disagree, but it is the only way…"_

"What are you saying?" Patrick wanted to know.

Shadow turned to them; "We'll inform King Simba and Queen Nala about three peasants, who will raise young Zoey deep in the woods."

"Well, that's really generous of them." Misto said.

"But who are they?" Patrick asked.

Shadow smirked and made the 'turn' gesture. The cat and starfish did so. Waving his sword, Shadow transformed Misto and Patrick into different outfits. Misto now wore a brown vest with brown boots and a brown belt. Patrick now had on his green shorts with purple flowers and wore a purple vest. Shadow then transformed his outfit into a red vest, white gloves with gold bracelets, and red/black/white hover shoes with golden bracelets around the ankles. Misto and Patrick look surprised, seeing themselves in the mirror.

"Hey, it's us!" Patrick said, pointing at his reflection.

"Mm-hmm." Shadow nodded.

"Wait… did you mean, 'we'?"

"Yes."

"We're taking care of the child?" Misto asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Shadow shrugged, "This should be rather interesting."

"But that means feeding it and…" Patrick started to complain.

"And wash it, dress it, rock it to sleep… it's almost like having kittens for some reason…" Misto smiled.

"But can we even do it?" Patrick asked.

"Well, if mortals can do it, there's no reason that we can't." Shadow said as he unlocked the door.

"Yay! With our magic swords, this'll be so easy as-!"

"Hold on, Pat. No magic is going to be involved!" Shadow said sternly, "I'll be taking charge of anything with those if you don't mind…"

Misto nodded and handed his sword over, but Patrick clutched his tightly. "No way! You want us living like mortals for 16 years?!" he then ran off, trying to hide his weapon.

Shadow started chasing Patrick as the starfish kept complaining, "But we don't know how to! We've hardly done anything without our powers!"

"That's why Yzma won't suspect!" Shadow pointed out as he chased Patrick, "It's the best job for us!"

"But who's washing and cooking?"

"Simple, we can learn!" Shadow then pounced Patrick, holding the starfish in place until Patrick licked Shadow's arm. "Ew! Hey!" Shadow let go of Patrick in disgust and started chasing him again. "Patrick!"

"I'll handle the baby as well." Misto offered.

"_Patrick… hand over the sword __**now…"**_ Shadow demanded as he tried to reach for the weapon/wand behind Patrick's back. All the starfish did in response was shoot a magic ray at Shadow, giving him a fox's tail. At that moment, Shadow snatched Patrick's sword as the starfish groaned in defeat. He then used it to make the fox tail disappear, giving him back his old one. Making sure he had all three swords, Shadow nodded.

"Alright, let's go. We have to inform the Highnesses at once."

Shadow then jumped out of the jewel box and grew to normal size. He starts to walk off until…

"Uh… Shadow? Hey, Shad!" the starfish and cat cried.

Realizing his mistake, Shadow transformed his friends back to their normal size and left the room, with Patrick and Misto following.

Later that night, King Simba and Queen Nala watched in sadness as their daughter, Zoey, disappeared into the night by her guardians. Misto was seen last, holding the child.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for Simba and Nala, as well as their kingdom. But as the time for Zoey's sixteenth birthday drew closer, the kingdom began to rejoice. For they knew that as long as Yzma and her cheetahs were still in anger and frustration, their evil plan had not been yet fulfilled.

(That's it for now. Read, review and suggest!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Third chapter, please enjoy

(Third chapter, please enjoy!)

Inside the dark castle, Yzma was sitting angrily in her throne, with Sabor, Cheetayta and Cheetahto sitting next to her as Yzma scratched behind Cheetahto's ear. She glares at a group of Anti-Toons. They were either the evil side of Cartoons or Authors. "I don't believe this! Sixteen years have passed and not one trace of that little brat!" Yzma screamed in anger, "She couldn't have just vanished into thin air! Are you all sure you've searched everywhere?"

"Oh yes, your Grace." Said one Anti-Toon named Evil Cmara nervously, "Everywhere, we all did. Even my pet wolves have been doing their best." She added as she petted three black wolves, Tiger, Fist and Glare.

Soon, the other Anti-Toons started chatting in agreement.

"_Everywhere? _So did you look in the town, the forests, the mountains… and the sewers?" Demanded Yzma with a glare.

Another Anti-Toon, Evil SpongeBob nodded in agreement. "Yes, all those places you've said. The mountains, forest, houses, and sewers…"

"Yeah, and the cradles!" Evil Alyssalioness94 said, butting in.

"Cradles?" Yzma repeated.

"Well, duh." Evil Wormtail96 said as he positioned his arms to look like he was rocking a baby back and forth.

"We _are_ searching for a baby, aren't we?" Evil Knuckles asked and looks at Evil Cmara seductively, "Cause I know I've found one 'baby' and a good one too."

"Aw, you Red Mutt…" Evil Cmara smirked as she and Evil Knuckles shared a kiss, grossing out the others.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Evil Omi yelled at the couple.

Smiling calmly, despite her eye twitching in fury, Yzma looked at her cheetahs, putting her hand under their chins one by one. "Did you hear that, my kittens? All these 16 years, they've been searching for an infant."

Every Anti-Toon smiled and nodded proudly.

"Well, it does make sense." Said Sabor in sarcasm with a chuckle.

Yzma cackled madly and wildly with Sabor, Cheetahto and Cheetayta. Soon, the others joined as well. "You lot of…" Suddenly, lightning flashed and a roar of thunder was heard as Yzma glared fiercely at her guards, who looked nervously. _**"FOOLS!.!.!.!"**_

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Evil Mistoffelees in fear.

"Mommy!" squeaked Evil Cmara, who hid behind Evil Knuckles, who was completely freaked out himself.

"_**IDIOTS! IMBECILES!! MORONS!.!.!.!.!.!" **_Yzma screamed as she began to fire lasers at all the Anti-Toons with her scepter. All of the Anti-Toons ran in fear as they screamed, doing their best to avoid the lasers. Sabor, Cheetayta and Cheetahto watched in amusement.

"**OH HOT, HOT! THAT'SVERYHOT!!" **Flame Rising shrieked as he jumped about with his backside on fire. It was the last thing he said before he hid behind a wall.

After all the commotion, Yzma growled in frustration. She then sighed as she walked towards her throne and sat in it. "Oh, they're all hopeless. Why must they be so incompetent?.!.? Why me! Oh, why me?"

Sabor, Cheetayta and Cheetahto look at her with concern and walk up to her as Sabor rested her front paws on Yzma's lap, purring. Yzma smiled a little and petted Sabor's head and did the same for Cheetahto and Cheetayta. "Oh, my three beloved cheetahs… you are all my last hope. Search far and wide for a maiden of sixteen years with hair reddish of the autumn leaf, eyes of brown of the tree bark and lips that shade the bright red rose."

With a nod, Sabor and Cheetayta ran off and Cheetahto jumped off her lap. They ran out of the room and ran off in search of Princess Zoey, just as Yzma spoke one last time before they left completely.

"Go… _and do not fail me…"_

"_And so, for long 16 years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery. While deep within the woods in a cottage, the three musketeers carried out their plan to live like mortals and rear the child as their own. They named her, Emily…_" (A.N: I chose the name, because I once had an old friend named Emily, and we had so much in common. Sadly, I don't see her anymore very much…)

The wooden window of the cottage opened and revealed a teenage 16-year-old girl with red hair in two ponytails, deep brown eyes, a yellow tank top, a pink skirt and brown sandals. She is Zoey or, what the musketeers named her, Emily, until the time came about. Emily hummed her song as she cleaned the side of the window.

"_On this, her 16__th__ birthday, the musketeers had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise…"_

In the living room, Shadow, Misto and Patrick gathered around for a plan to design a special dress. "What about this one?" Patrick asked, pointing at a picture.

"Here's the one I've picked." Shadow said.

"Oh, she'll look glorious in that." Misto said.

"Now, let's see… we could make a few changes." Shadow said.

"And don't forget the bow either." Misto added.

"Yes, and raise the shoulder length on the line…"

"We'll blend it purple and green." Patrick said.

"No, Pat. It'll have to be black and red." Shadow frowned at the starfish as, unknown to them, Emily came down the stairs and smiled at her guardians.

"Oh, sure. Make her look so emo-ish, just like you." Patrick frowned.

"Do you want to get started with me?!" Shadow hissed, getting in Patrick's face.

"It's true, you know."

"Hello…" Emily smiled. The hedgehog, cat and starfish yelped as they hid the book and looked at Emily, grinning nervously. "And what are you three boys up to?"

"Up to?" Misto repeated, with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Who, us?" Shadow stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"We, uh… we need more strawberries!" Patrick finally said as he picked up a basket… that already had berries in it.

"Yeah, that's it. Berries." Shadow agreed, escorting Emily to the door.

"Lots of them too." Misto added.

"But I picked those berries yesterday." Emily said.

"Well… you know how much your Uncle Patrick likes them." Shadow said and pointed to Patrick, who now had red berry juice all over his mouth. He looked in the empty basket.

"Hey, who stole my berries?" he complained. Emily giggled as she stepped outside with the basket, smiling.

"Now, don't bother hurrying back." Shadow said.

"And no talking to strangers!" Misto called, reminding Emily. The boys then waved goodbye and Emily waved back before walking off. Patrick then asked, "Do you think she suspects anything?"

"With you around, I'd doubt it." Shadow said, getting out some supplies to make the dress. "Boy, will she be excited."

"A real birthday with real birthday cake." Misto agreed.

"And a dress that a princess could be proud of."

"And I can get the swords!" Patrick said as he started up the stairs.

"Yes, and-!" Shadow yelped and turned to the starfish, "Patrick, wait! Remember, no swords!"

"But 15 years is almost up anyways!" Patrick complained.

"That's _16_ years, Patrick." Shadow corrected. 'And we're not taking any chances either." He handed Patrick the stuff.

"I don't even know how to cook." Patrick said.

"You don't need to, Pat. I'll bake the cake." Misto said, getting out some cooking stuff for the cake.

"Uh, you will?"

"Relax, Pat. He's always wanted to and this'll be his big chance." Said Shadow.

"Maybe I could add 15 layers with red and white icing roses." Misto said.

"And I'll work on the gown for Emily." Shadow said.

"But you don't even sew and he's never cooked." Said Patrick, still concerned.

"C'mon, this'll be simple." Shadow picked up the scissors.

"You just follow what the book says." Misto added.

"Here. Stand there, Pat. I need you for the dummy." Shadow said.

"I still say we should use our powers." Patrick grumbled as Shadow covered the starfish with a black/red cloth and starts snipping it with the scissors. Misto moved some baking stuff out of the way and reads the book, "Let's see… flour, three cups." He looks around and finds a cup and some flour. He pours the flour in the bowl, but with three different cups. Shadow continued snipping, making a large circle.

"What's that for?" Patrick asked.

"Well, it needs a hole in the bottom." Shadow placed the cloth, where the big circle is, around Patrick.

"For the feet to go through.' Misto added.

"Aw, it's black and red!" Patrick exclaimed.

"And a very nice shade too, isn't it?" Shadow asked, continuing his job.

"But I like purple and green."

"Now, Patrick. We've decided black and red."

"More like you've decided."

Misto picked up two eggs and reads the book again, "Two eggs, fold gently." He looked confused, but shrugged and placed the eggs in the bowl, folding parts of the dough and broke the eggs underneath. When he pressed it.

"_I can't breathe!!" _Patrick cried muffled under the cloth as Shadow snipped the top and pulled it down, making some holes for the neck and arms. Patrick looks at it with a frown, "It looks awful."

"That's cause it's on you, Pat." Shadow continued snipping some more. Misto read the book, "Now yeast, one tisp… tisp?"

"One teaspoon." Shadow corrected.

"Oh yes, of course. I knew that." Misto chuckled. Shadow measured Patrick's height. "Wow, she sure had grown."

"It like only yesterday we've brought her here." Patrick sighed.

"Only a tiny infant." Misto added.

Patrick sniffled, wiping a tear as Shadow noticed, "Uh, Patrick?"

"What is it?" Misto asked.

"After today, she'll be Princess Zoey and we'll have no more Emily." Patrick began to cry.

"Well, we did know this day would come soon…" Shadow sighed, his ears flattened back.

"But did it have to come so soon?" Misto wiped his tears with the end of his tail.

"Besides, it was 16 years we've had her…" Shadow said.

"16 wonderful years…" Patrick smiled. Shadow snapped out of it, "C'mon, look at us. We're acting like a bunch of ninnies. Now hurry, she'll be back before we even get started." Shadow continued working on the dress while Misto went back to making the cake.

(Looks like 'Emily's' in for a surprise. And we'll see whom she meets in the woods…

Patrick: Can we say who it is?

Me: No, Pat. That'll spoil the story. R&R!)


End file.
